


I'm Dreaming Of a Warm Christmas

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Luaus, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the radiator breaks in Emma and Elsa's apartment it takes some quick thinking to change the theme of their Christmas party into a luau, one thing Emma was not prepared for was her neighbor Killian Jones revealing his abs and his many tattoos that were usually hidden under black leather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dreaming Of a Warm Christmas

“You've got to be kidding me, there's 'warm and cozy' heat then there's 'I'm literally baking in my own skin' heat,” Ruby complained as she fanned herself with her hand.

“We know, it's unbearably hot in here. All because _someone_ wanted to bump the heat and broke the knob off the radiator,” Emma huffed as she continued to try in vain to get the knob back onto the radiator with no luck. She had already stripped down to just a tank top and jeans and she still felt too warm. Her frustration at her brother probably wasn't helping.

“Hey it's not my fault that you and Elsa keep this place like an ice box most of the time, I wanted to make sure your guests would feel warm once they got here,” David fired back at her.

“Okay everyone calm down, I'll call the super and we'll get it fixed and everything will be fine,” Elsa said as she dialed Anton's number. Everyone watched on bated breath as Elsa stood in the kitchen, her big blue eyes widened and she hung up the phone without saying a word, “So slight problem.”

“What is it?” Ruby asked.

“It looks like Anton is out of town until after Christmas, so we won't be able to get the radiator fixed for a few days,” she said nervously.

“Well what are we going to do? We already bought all this food and stuff for the party, we can't cancel now!” Emma said running a hand through her hair.

“Well you guys have to think of something, it feels like Maui in here,” Ruby sighed as she got a large glass of ice to chew on.

“Wait,” Mary Margaret said from her spot on the couch, “What if you guys made it the party 'luau' themed? You send out an announcement on Facebook or a mass text telling everyone to show up in beach gear and stuff like that and everyone will think you made your apartment hot on purpose. Plus I think those guys across the hall from you might have a bunch of tiki stuff from their last party. I'm sure they'd love to help out.”

“Oh yeah they'll definitely help out, one of them is constantly checking you out Emma,” Ruby snickered.

“Shut up,” Emma blushed.

“Oh my god, you should go over and ask to borrow their stuff! He won't say no to you, especially in that top,” Ruby gestured to Emma's vaguely see through tank top, “And you're wearing a cute bra too! You should go ask him now!”

“What no! I can't just go ask him!” Emma wrapped her arms around herself.

“Sure you can, you were going to have to ask him anyways, so there's no time like the present get to it Missy!” Ruby practically shoved Emma out into the hall and shut the door behind her.

“Let me in!” Emma pounded on the door to her and Elsa's apartment but Ruby must have thrown her full weight against it because the door wouldn't budge. She signed and turned to face the door to the Jones brother's apartment, gathering her courage before reaching out and knocking on the door.

“Oh hello love! What brings you to our side of the hall?” Killian smiles when he opens the door and finds her standing before him.

“Our radiator broke and it's a million degree in our apartment so we're throwing a luau instead of a Christmas party. And we knew you and your brother had that tiki party a few months ago and maybe you still had some of the decorations and stuff? That we could possibly borrow?” Emma asked, feeling heat rise in her neck that had nothing to do with the heat of her apartment.

“Sure, I think we might still have a few things, come on in,” he held the door open and she walked inside and stood in the kitchen as he rummaged around in a hall closet, “Ah ha! I think I found a few things,” he said triumphantly setting a box down on the counter, “It's all yours on one condition.”

“What's the condition?” she asked peering into the box filled with tiki torches, leis, and decorations.

“You wear this,” he smirked and pulled a coconut bra out of the box.

“No way,” Emma looked up at him.

“If I had to wear it to get you to come to the tiki party than it's only fair that you don this lovely pair of coconuts to your own,” he cocked an eyebrow at her.

“Fine,” Emma snatched the coconut bra out of his hands, “Just be there on time.”

“Oh Swan, as if I would be late to this,” he laughed as she slammed his door behind her.

**

**

Three hours, a quick shopping trip, and a Facebook and text blast alerting everyone to the needed change in attire and everyone was gathered in Emma and Elsa's blisteringly hot apartment in their best beach outfits. Emma adjusted her bikini top and the coconut bra layered over it, making sure that her boobs were not in danger of popping out.

“I'm going to kill him for making me wear this stupid thing,” Emma said to Elsa.

“Is he even here yet? I don't think I've seen him or his brother since the party started,” Elsa said before taking a drink of her daiquiri.

“Maybe they're doing the whole 'fashionably late' thing. I'm sure Killian wouldn't miss a chance to see me in this thing and Liam definitely won't miss a chance to talk to you. He brightens up every time he sees you,” Emma reassured her, “Plus you look great in those white shorts.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course I do, now let's get a refill,” Emma took Elsa by the hand and they wound their way through their guests to the kitchen where Ruby was manning the blender and the daiquiris.

“We're running low on rum already, someone's going to need to make a liquor run soon,” Ruby told them over the low roar of the blender.

“Well it looks like we came just in time,” a voice said from behind them. Emma turned and quickly had to school her face into a neutral expression because she was not expecting to see Killian Jones standing in nothing but his swimming trunks, his chest and abs and tattoos on full display.

“Thanks for saving us the trip,” Emma said quickly grabbing the two bottles of Captain Morgan out of his hands and trying not to stare at the tattoo on his hipbone that was half hidden by his low hanging trunks.

“Nice coconuts Swan,” he winked.

“Really? I don't think I filled them out quite as nicely as you did,” Emma smirked.

“Some how I think that is not true, but it looks like it was a good call on the tiki theme Swan. Party seems to be going well,” Killian said walking further into the apartment and looking around. People in bright Hawaiian prints or (for their more daring guests) bathing suits littered the apartment, talking, dancing, and drinking the ice cold drinks like their lives depended on it. The last minute additions seems to work along side their Christmas tree and lights.

“It does, thanks for letting us borrow the decorations and for resupplying our rum,” Emma thanked him and tried not to stare at the intricate knot tattooed on his chest.

“It was my pleasure Swan, I must say I'm surprised you actually wore this contraption,” Killian said fingering the string of the coconuts at her neck.

“I've never been on to back down from a dare,” Emma felt a shiver run down her spine when she felt his fingers caress her neck.

“I wouldn't doubt that for a moment love,” he smiled at her, a genuine smile without a hint of irony or innuendo. Emma panicked and took a step back from him, only now realizing how closely they had been standing.

“Ice!” Emma blurted out, “I need to check if we have enough ice, sorry I'll be back in a minute.” She bolted towards the kitchen to collect her thoughts and ran into Ruby.

“What are you doing?? He was like four seconds away from kissing you!” Ruby asked.

“I panicked! He was coming at me with his blue eyes and his abs and his tattoos and where is Elsa?” she looked around for her best friend and roommate.

“Last I saw her she was looking pretty cozy with Liam and that was 20 minutes ago,” Ruby shrugged. Emma sighed and ran a hand through her hair before picking up the nearest drink and downing it.

“Great, I can't believe just totally freaked out and ran away from him,” Emma said.

“Well I can, this is you we are talking about. But come on Emma look at him, who knew those abs and all those tattoos were hidden beneath all that leather, you need to make a move!” Ruby lightly pushed Emma towards the makeshift bar where Killian was pouring himself a drink and talking to Belle French, “Oh and if you could send that cutie Belle my way that'd be great thanks!”

Emma took a deep breath as she walked up to them and tapped Belle on the shoulder, “Umm Ruby wanted to ask you something,” she told Belle.

“Oh okay,” Belle smiled and blushed when she looked over to Ruby, “It was nice talking to you Killian.”

“Is the ice emergency taken care of Swan?” Killian asked taking a pull from his rum.

“Yeah all ice needs are taken care of,” she tried to sound smoothly.

“Well I'm glad everything ice related is under control,” Killian smiled awkwardly at her.

“So,” Emma searched for a new subject to talk about, “Who did your tattoos? I was thinking of getting a new one.”

“A bit of a long story actually, when Liam and I were in the Navy we would go and get a new tattoo wherever we happened to be stationed,” he explained.

“So do all of your tattoos match?” Emma asked taking a step forward to him.

“Nope, only this one,” he pointed to the intricate knot on his chest, “It's a Celtic knot, something to show our Irish blood and that we're brothers. We weren't sure if we would be separated in the Navy so we wanted something to remember each other by. But enough about me love, I didn't know you had a tattoo?”

“It's small so I'm not shocked you missed it,” Emma blushed as she showed him the inside of her wrist showing a buttercup tattooed there.

“Does it have a story?” he asked, reaching out and pulling her arm closer to him and getting a closer look at her wrist. Emma tried to ignore the sparks of electricity that shot up her arm as soon as his fingers grazed her skin.

“Not really, when I turned 18 and aged out of the foster system I decided to celebrate by getting a tattoo and this was all I could really afford and I saw the flower in the artist's portfolio and I liked it,” Emma shrugged.

“But why get a tattoo to commemorate that?”

“I guess because so much of my life felt out of my control, I never knew what kind of foster family I would go to next, if they would keep me for long, or what the other foster kids would be like in the group homes. So once I aged out I finally felt like I had some control over where I went or what I did and getting a tattoo just because I wanted to seemed like a good way to celebrate,” Emma explained.

“I would say that's quite a story, far better than tattoos I've seen some blokes get while they're three sheets to the wind at two in the morning. I had one mate who got the gingerbread man tattooed on his arse,” he smiled. Emma snorted into her drink.

“Well that'll be an interesting one to explain,” she giggled swaying closer to him so they were practically chest to chest.

“I don't mean to alarm you Emma, but it seems we're under the mistletoe,” he pointed above their heads to the mistletoe that Ruby has hung there earlier.

“I'm not alarmed,” she said. He cocked his eyebrow at her and slowly started to lower her lips to hers. Emma met him halfway, lightly pressing her lips to his. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against him as they deepened the kiss.

“Get a room you two!” Ruby yelled gleefully from across the apartment. Killian and Emma broke apart with a laugh.

“I say we give the people what they want,” Emma looked up at him mischievously.

“Aye, I agree with you,” he smiled back at her and lead her across the hall to his apartment, kicking the door shut behind them.


End file.
